


Love's Magic

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, It's magic so it doesn't take that long, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Bucky gets pregnant. That's basically it. Two idiots, one baby. It's somewhat crack, almost pure fluff. The teensiest bit of angst...but only in the beginning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Love's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea in my head, then it wouldn't go away. I worked through several versions of it as daydreams before I commited this one to... well, computer. So here's my slightly cracky, full of fluff piece I've questioned my sanity over for about a month now.
> 
> Also: Working title for this was "What the Hell is wrong with you??"

There was an unspoken rule in the tower, that no one ever mention the thing between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They were close, sure, but if you ever mentioned how close they were, the two would look at you like you had three heads. It was just natural for them. Natasha had teased them once, but that was the only time she ever did. Bucky said something in Russian, Natasha's eyes widened then she schooled her expression. Tony tried once as well, Steve said something in Italian, which no one knew he could speak so fluently. Tony paled and left the room. After that no one mentioned it.

The two shared a floor in the Tower, even though Tony had offered more than once to give Bucky his own floor. Told them Bucky could design it and everything. Bucky and Steve both just shrugged. The space they shared now was much more than they had growing up. They were content.

So everyone knew the two were in love but no one mentioned it. The two supersoldiers had grown up in a time when being gay could get you locked up, or worse. Everyone just assumed they weren't comfortable publicizing their relationship. No one had any issues with it.

Steve woke up to the sounds of Bucky groaning. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he found Bucky, clutching the toilet bowl and looking like he had just gotten done puking his guts up. “Buck?” Steve wasn't too worried. He had the flu once after he came out of the ice. For about four hours he thought he was dying, but the virus ran it's course faster than it would have in someone without the serum and Steve was ready to fight again after twenty-four hours. Still, Bucky looked miserable and Steve wanted to help. “Need anything?” Bucky nodded, but didn't get anything out before he started dry-heaving into the toilet. Steve knelt down next to Bucky and put his hand on Bucky's forehead. “Well, you don't have a fever. Huh.” He stood back up and went to grab a washcloth. After getting it wet with some lukewarm water, he wiped Bucky's face. “You want some water?” Steve asked softly. When Bucky shook his head, Steve asked, “You wanna come back to bed with me?” When Bucky nodded and seemed like he would be okay, Steve helped him back into bed. Steve tried to leave so Bucky could rest, but Bucky wouldn't let go. So Steve cuddled up close to his best friend and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

When they woke up Bucky's stomach was quite round. They both looked at each other with confusion. Then they went to medical. Bucky could tell there was something not quite right. He wasn't too worried, but Steve kept pacing. It was almost enough to drive Bucky crazy, but the doctor came in before Bucky could yell at Steve. Both men looked up at the doctor who looked between the two for several long moments with an unreadable expression. When he finally spoke Bucky thought for sure he was dreaming.

“Um, Mr. Barnes.” The doctor cleared his throat and glanced at Steve, but kept his focus on Bucky. “You, um, I'm not quite sure how to put this so I'm just gonna say it. You're pregnant.”

Bucky laughed. He was dreaming, that's all. Steve sat down in the chair in the room, watching Bucky with a look on his face that said he thought Bucky was losing his mind.

“Um, I'm not sure what we are supposed to do now. I'm gonna have to consult some other people. I'll, uh, I'll be back.” The doctor left rather quickly and Bucky finally stopped laughing.

“Steve, how do you wake yourself up from a dream?” Bucky looked to his best friend who just grimaced. It was at that moment Bucky realized he was not dreaming. He could feel the blood drain from his face. “Fuck. I'm not dreaming.” Steve grimaced more, Bucky was sure Steve didn't know what to say right now. “What the hell. How does this even happen?”

And of course, Tony fucking Stark chooses that exact moment to walk into the room, luckily with Bruce Banner close behind. “Well, you see, Buckarooni, when two supersoldiers love each other very much-” He was interrupted by Bruce smacking him on the back of the head. “Ah, right. Not a joking thing.” Tony rubbed the back of his head, like Bruce would actually hurt him. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You got any idea what the hell is going on here?” Bucky asked.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce spoke up first. “We don't know exactly, but we think it has something to do with that wizard we fought a few days ago. We are waiting for Stephen to get here.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Stephen?” Steve spoke up. “As in Stephen Strange?”

Tony nodded and Steve stood up, pacing around the room again. Bucky was just getting irritated by it again when he felt something move.

“Holy fucking shit.” He blurted out. “Steve, get over here!”

“What's wrong?” Steve asked as he rushed over to Bucky's side.

Instead of talking though, Bucky took Steve's hand and placed it over his rounded stomach. Steve's mouth dropped open and for a moment the two forgot they had company. Until Bruce spoke up. “Bucky?” Bucky silently waved Bruce closer, and when Steve pulled his hand away, Bruce placed his own in the same spot. His eyes widened and he stared at Bucky's stomach like if he stared long enough he would be able to see the answers. Just then Strange popped in. Bruce stepped away and Strange walked up to Bucky.

“Mr. Barnes. I hear you have a problem.” Bucky raised one eyebrow at Strange. “Okay, hold still for me.” Strange did his hand wavey thing and the air started to glow. After a few seconds the glowing shit dissapeared and Strange looked at Bucky. “Well, I can tell you this: there was spell cast on you. It will not harm you, and you will get to keep the baby, whenever it's born. I cannot tell you the gender, but I can tell you this: because of the nature of the spell, you will probably give birth within two weeks. Possibly sooner. It's an accelerated pregnancy spell. Any questions?”

“I do have one.” Bucky said. “Who's the...umm, other...parent?”

Strange looked at Bucky for a long moment, sighed and said, “The last person you were intimate with.” Then he glanced at Steve, and asked Bucky, “Can I go now? I have to finish my fight with-”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Get out of here.” Bucky waved Strange away. No one paid any attention to him leaving, especially since Steve's face was as red as a lobster right now. “Steve. Let's go.”

Bucky was just about to get up off the exam table when the first doctor came back in. “Did you want to see an ultrasound? You can see the baby, and we can also hear the heartbeat.”

Bucky looked up at Steve's face and sighed. “Yes. But only if those two clowns leave.”

Tony tried to protest but when Bruce threatened to get Pepper or Rhodey involved, Tony decided to leave quietly. The doctor left as well, then came back with a machine.

“Okay, I'm going to strap this around your stomach.” The doctor held up a band and let Bucky look for a moment. “This will let us hear the heartbeat. Can you take your shirt off?” Bucky nodded and did as he was asked. The doctor placed the band around Bucky's stomach and pushed some buttons on his machine. When the heartbeat sounded through the room, Bucky heard Steve gasp. He looked up and saw a tear roll down Steve's face. The doctor seemed to ignore Steve for now, pushing a few more buttons and then looking up to Bucky. “I have this gel I need to put on your stomach, then I'll use this and it should give us a picture of the baby.” The doctor held up the wand and Bucky started to get nervous. He reached out a hand to Steve who moved closer and grabbed it. After the doctor spread the gel around with the wand a little, he started pushing buttons again, then he turned the screen around and it was Bucky's turn to gasp. There on the screen, was a baby. Bucky was pregnant.

Steve's hand tightened and Bucky couldn't look at him right now. They didn't advertise their relationship because they weren't sure how anyone would react. He knew everything would change now though. They both knew that being queer was okay. They actually had looked it up on the computer and found out the word used for them now is Bisexual. They both talked about it and knew they would probably tell the team eventually. Bucky knew how much Steve loved him, and also how much Steve had wanted a kid. Before the war, Steve had whispered late at night once about how much he wanted a kid but didn't want to make some other poor child grow up the way he had, sick all the time. Now, with modern medicine the way it was, Bucky was sure the child could have a good life, even if it did turn out the have half the ailments Steve did as a kid.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. Bucky could hear the emotion in Steve's voice.

“I know, Stevie. I know.” Bucky couldn't take his eyes off the screen as their baby moved around.

“I can make a video. It would show exactly what you're seeing now, and it would include the heartbeat as well.” The doctor informed them.

“Yes. Please.” Steve whispered. The doctor looked to Bucky who nodded, then went about pushing a few more buttons.

“Okay, here are some pictures for now. I'll need just a new minutes to make the video.” The doctor handed Steve the pictures and Bucky a towel to wipe himself up with. He started turning everything off, then look the machine with him as he left.

“Holy shit, Steve. I can't believe this.” Steve was looking at the pictures in his hand with an expression Bucky could only describe as love. The baby wasn't even born yet and Steve was so in love it hurt Bucky's heart to look at his boyfriend.

Suddenly Steve looked up at Bucky with terror in his eyes. “Bucky! We need, fuck, I don't even know. Things! The baby will need things! What are we gonna do?” Bucky sat up and wrapped his arms around Steve, ready to say something comforting, when Pepper walked in.

“Steve, Bucky, I want you to know from me first. Tony is so thrilled about this. I honestly don't know how to explain it. He's already sent Happy out with a list of things you'll need right away. He's also, and I'm sorry about this, but I could not stop him. He's on Amazon buying clothes and toys. I promise, I will try to keep him from spoiling this child, but he's just...” Pepper paused and grimaced, so Bucky took pity on her.

“Actually, Pepper, we were just talking about that. I think we would appreciate a little help at first. We aren't sure what we are doing.” Bucky snorted. “I'm not sure I even have my mind wrapped around what's happening right now. I know we will appreciate a little help now and then.” Steve nodded and Pepper seemed to relax somewhat. “And Pepper, well, let me put my shirt back on.” Bucky stood up and put his shirt back on then faced Pepper. “I'm not sure what the team knows, but I'm sure it will come as no large shock to anyone to know that Steve and I are together.”

Pepper smiled softly at them both. “It absolutely will shock no one. I'm sorry about that. I am glad the two of you are happy though.”

Steve stepped forward to hug Pepper and when they stepped apart, Steve showed her the picture. Pepper cooed appropriately and congratulated them before excusing herself. Shortly after she left the doctor came back in with a disk holding the video. He told them they were finished and the two went back to their floor of the tower.

They both went straight to the couch and sat as close as they could. Steve was still holding the pictures and when Bucky asked to have one, Steve handed one over and promptly started to cry. Bucky knew it was happiness that was making Steve cry, so he put his arms around Steve and pulled him close. Steve placed one hand gently on Bucky's stomach, hiding his face in Bucky's neck. After a few minutes Steve spoke up. “I'm still not sure what's going on but if we really are having a baby, I'm gonna be a mess when they come.”

“You already are a mess, Rogers.” Bucky tried for joking but with the emotion in his voice he knew it came out somewhat flat. He tried something else. “I probably will be too.”

After about a week and a half of Steve rushing all over, getting things ready in the second bedroom they never used, making sure Bucky never went hungry, finally it happened.

“Steve!” Bucky yelled from his spot in the living room. Steve rushed in and Bucky looked up at him. “It's time.”

Four hours later, Steve held his baby girl in his arms and let the tears fall as he kissed her on her forehead. The nurse brought him a bottle and he looked at Bucky. Bucky nodded, smiling softly, so Steve followed the nurse's instructions on how to get the baby to eat. When she finally started eating, Steve felt more tears roll down his face. The nurse asked if they had thought of a name yet and Bucky blurted out, “Sarah” at the same time Steve said, “Winifred.” The nurse smiled again and said, “Sarah Winifred. Beautiful.” and walked back out.

Steve and Bucky smiled at each other and nodded. Steve looked back down at the baby in his arms and whispered, “Sarah.”


End file.
